Thankful
by Defiled Ladel
Summary: Jaune spun on his chair and locked eyes with the figure at the door. Her eyes the deepest of green staring right back at him. He knew if he broke eye-contact it would only make him look more guilty and he didn't want that.


**A.N: Hi everyone, I have finally figured out how to write AN's.**

**This was a little idea that came into my head after writing my Jaune/Yang fic.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>He felt her eyes on him. Sat with his back to the door he knew she was glaring a hole in the back of his head. She had been doing it more recently and he knew she found out. It wasn't like he was hiding the fact, he just didn't want to get caught.<p>

Jaune spun on his chair and locked eyes with the figure at the door. Her eyes the deepest of green staring right back at him. He knew if he broke eye-contact it would only make him look more guilty and he didn't want that. So he kept up the air of innocence as she slowly approached him. Eyes still locked he tried to remember what it was he was trying to act innocent over. Then it hit him. He would have laughed at that moment if she wasn't in the room with him.

Jaune looked at her face again and nearly jumped at how close she had gotten without him noticing. She brought her hands down hard on his knees and stared cold-faced into his eyes and growled "Where are my pancakes?"

He paused, if she hadn't growled it at him he would have started laughing, but if he knew what was good for him he shouldn't, he still had to keep up his air of innocence after all. Jaune remembered the pancakes from that morning. It wasn't his fault they tasted good and if she wasn't hungry than why waste them. He really should have known that she would of wanted them later but he was hungry and there they were sitting there covered in syrup.

He realized he was supposed to answer the question and looked back at his interrogator before mumbling with a smile "I don't know what you're talking about?"

He realized his answer came out more like a question than he wanted, and Jaune knew she would pick up on it. His interrogator pulled out his chair and started to slowly walking around him, her eyes not leaving his.

"When I left you said my pancakes were going to be here waiting for me but when I get back they are gone. Why is that?"

With each word she takes a step and by the time she has finished Jaune is nearly dizzy trying to keep eye contact. Jaune sat there thinking of a appropriate response. Drawing up a blank he decided the best way for him to get out of the situation was to play the fool (Something he excelled at).

"We had pancakes this morning?" His question was answered with another low growl and a angry stomp before his chair swiveled to bring him face to face with his interrogator.

"Don't play dumb, I know you ate them when I was gone." He reply was harsh. He almost started laughing at how red her face got. Jaune knew she knew, but what fun was it to just confess? He might as well have a little fun.

His response was cut off by a chuckle in the doorway. He looked up at the smiling face of his wife before smiling himself and gently picking himself out of his chair. He was about to explain but his interrogator got there before him.

"Mommy, Daddy ate my pancakes." His daughter squealed at her mother before being picked up.

Pyrrah smiled down at her daughter before looking at Jaune with a mock glare and a shake of the head. She twirled her daughter in the air earning a loud laugh from both of them before loudly whispering "How about we leave him to sweat it out a little then pounce when he won't expect it?"

Jaune could see the cogs in his daughters head turning as she processed her mother's request and nodding her head after a few seconds before beaming up at her mother.

Jaune looked at the two of them together. His daughter a replica of her mother with a little of his personality splashed in for good measure. He was captivated when he looked at his daughter for the first time. Green eyes stared back at him and he knew in that moment that he would do anything for those piercing orbs.

"How about you go wash your hands before dinner and I will ask our suspect a few more questions?" Pyrrah gently set her daughter on the floor before gesturing to the kitchen down the hall. With a giggle and loud thunderous steps the little girl ran off spouting 'make him confess'.

Jaune watched as Pyrrah walked towards him before sitting herself down on his lap in the chair. Jaune placed a hand on her thigh and the other on her stomach. They knew she was too early to start showing but he knew she liked it when he would 'make sure everything was okay' as he liked to put it.

He wondered whether the child growing in his wife's belly would be a little replica of himself, he hoped so but he had the inkling of a little blond girl chasing her older sister around the house.

"Hey, what's going through your head mister?" Pyrrah nudged his shoulder with her own, breaking him out of his imagination.

"Just wondering about the little one in here is all." His response earned a small smile and a gentle kiss on the lips.

"He's going to be just like his father." Her statement made him shake his head and start laughing.

Pyrrah brow furrowed as Jaune's laughter died down "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking that if we have another little girl it would be just like Beacon again." At his statement Jaune could see the question in her eyes. "I was surrounded by women there so why should here be any different?"

His answer made her laugh loudly and if he knew Pyrrah like he did she would be laughing about it for a while. As he sat with his wife on his lap Jaune knew that his life wouldn't get any better than in these moments with the people that meant so much to him and for that he was thankful.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Me again. Just letting you know that other chapters for Dark Pasts, Bright Futures are being written. So watch out for those.<strong>

**Have a good day.**


End file.
